The Lioness and The Serpent
by K M Rose
Summary: Draco stalks his prey, while Hermione tries to get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N—**Here is a little drabble I thought of the other day…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I seek to reap financial benefits from this piece of fiction. I am merely a fan yearning to manipulate Rowling's characters in such a way as to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

It was as if he were a female lion stalking her prey… only he was male, and his prey was not an injured Thompson's gazelle. His prey was in fact, Hermione Granger. She was currently in the bathroom performing her evening ablutions and preparing for bed. Draco Malfoy slowly made his way to the bathroom door, and knocked softly.

"Come in"

There she was. Hair damp, recently released from its towel prison, skin still pink from the warm water and freshly moisturized, smelling faintly of cinnamon. Even clad in a bulky bathrobe Granger was a sight to behold. Merlin, if he had known that there wouldn't have been a chance of death or maiming he would have loved to have jumped her right then and there. His body was telling him "Go! Go! Go!" but his mind was saying "Give it time." A famous witch once said, 'These things must be done delicately.' And oh, how right she was.

"What was it you wanted, Draco?"

What he wanted was to shag her silly. "Wanted to know if you would be interested in sharing a drink with me. If you don't that's fine. Just extending the offer to appear…polite." He turned and headed out for their common room…He expected that she would hem and haw about having to get up early tomorrow to some homework or some other boring chore and also that it was a little more than against the rule to have alcohol anywhere in the castle apart from the cheapest, wateriest brand of butterbeer "Lock-and-Pebble's Butterbeer Flavored Drink". It was essentially piss-water. She probably wouldn't accept his offer at all anyway.

"What are you drinking?"

This was not the reaction he expected. He turned to face her, eyebrow lifted, smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "Why, Ogden's Finest, of course, but if you would rather imbibe Lock-and-Pebble I'm sure I can scare up a bottle from some first-years." The smirk was now in full tilt, it even reached his eyes.

"Ew. No, the firewhiskey is just fine. Who in Merlin's name would _choose_ to drink Lock-and-Pebble? Blegh." She pushed past him out of the bathroom. "Let me just go put on some pajamas, and I'll be ready."

"Draco, old bean," he said softly to himself. "You are without a doubt a smooth son of a bitch. You have here in your possession one of the oldest bottle's of firewhiskey that the Hog's Head had to offer. Ogden himself probably brewed it!" He poured two highball glasses half full. "Best not to overdo it."

"What was that?" Hermione walked out of her room clad in a black somewhat form fitting tank top, and a pair of green and grey plaid, cotton boxers. Draco was instantly suspicious. He had seen Granger in her night things several times over the course of the past numerous months, and she had never once worn anything green. Was she aware of the image she was portraying? The Brave Vixen Princess of Gryffindor flaunting her sexuality to the Prince of Slytherin, and noted Philanthropist of the Bedroom. A witch who wears green in front of a Slytherin is like a matador wearing red in front of a bull. His pants twitched uncomfortably.

Clearing his throat, he repeated, "Best not overdo it." He handed her a glass.

"Fuck that! Tomorrow is Saturday!" She downed all of it, and then flopped down on the couch, arranging herself in a somewhat suggestive manner. She had to know that he wanted her. He was sure of it. Her clothing, her posture, her language. Merlin! Her language! How he would love to elicit and tear curses and foulities from that lovely throat. If his pants hadn't been restricting before they certainly were now.

Draco poured her another glass, while he nursed his first, "Granger, I am surprised by your enthusiasm. What brought it on?" As he slid down to the couch and handed Hermione her drink, she placed her legs in his lap. An act not lost on Draco. 'She must be trying to seduce me…but why?"

"I broke up with Ronald today."

Ah. Potter's orange friend, the Weasel. "Oh? Finally realise that you're too good for that sod?" His eyes grew wide. He hadn't meant to say that, even if it was a snarky whisper.

"What?" Hermione sat up, her own eyes drawn wide.

"Er...Sorry, I must be developing a cold. What I said was, why did you end it with the Weasel?" He looked away from her trying to hide the color that was steadily trying to make its way to his cheeks.

Hermione settled back down on the couch, "Oh, well the Patil twins, you know Parvati and Padma? Well they told me that Lavender Brown had been going around telling everyone that she and Ron were together, and that he was going to eventually break up with me to be with her. Well, naturally I was appalled by such a claim! I went straight to Ron and asked him to tell me the truth. He didn't even try to deny it…. Argh! I'm just so mad, I could spit!" She finished the rest of her drink in one gulp, and began to pour herself another.

Draco noticed that Hermione's eyelids were looking heavy, and that her pupils were a bit dilated. Although this was the outcome he wanted, he did _not_ want to be the revenge sex. He wanted to be the sex that she sought after, that she longed for. The sex that she heard was fantastic and would beg for.

"Why don't we take it a bit slower, hmm? No need to rush the evening." Finishing his own drink, he put his hand to her wrist to keep her from picking up her third.

"Sorry. You're right. It's just-" She moved so that she was leaning into him, her cheek resting on his chest. "It's just I want to make him feel as awful as I do. You understand don't you? It seems like Pansy likes to fool around on you too."

Draco snorted, "You think that I give a skrewt's arse about what Pansy does on an hour by hour basis?"

"Well don't you? Isn't she your fiancée or some such nonsense?"

"She isn't anything to me, except a nuisance."

"So, you're single." Draco couldn't tell, but he thought that he might have felt Hermione snuggle into him.

He draped his arms across the back of the couch, "Always have been."

"Mmm." Hermione nodded her head. "Wanna shag?"

"Do what?"

"Do you want to shag? It would be lovely to get back at Ron…I was hinting at it earlier." She stood up, stretched and began walking to her bedroom.

He also stood. "You think this will be just about getting back at Ron?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

When she turned around, Draco was right there, her nose brushed a button on his shirt. His hands were braced on the door behind her. His eyes dark. Draco was going to make her understand. "Let me rephrase then, you want me." He narrowed his eyes and lowered his face inches from her own. She giggled nervously.

"You? You're a right wanker! Why would I _want_ you? I was just hoping to be able to use you, and maybe get a bit of fun out of it!"

The words stung a bit, but Draco knew better, he could hear the pleading in her voice. It was dripping off of every word. "Interesting. If you change your mind you know where to find me." Quickly he turned away and went to his room. Within five minutes there was a knock at the door.

**End.**

**A/N—**Right…so this is a one-shot right now. I intended it to be more citrusy, sadly it didn't… If you, my dear readers, want more I will tack on a second chapter or a third or something. Please, please, please! Write a review so you can tell me what you think! It you want more I need to know! If you hated it let me know that too!

Also! I wanted to point out some little funny thing I put in, and possibly explain them: 1) the famous witch = Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz), 2) Lock-and-Pebble's Butterbeer Flavored Drink = this was a reference to Keystone beer...nasty cheap stuff (I do not recommend it), 3) Potter's orange friend = Ron a reference taken from Neil Cicierega's Potter Puppet Pal's video, "Snape's Diary."

Anyway! There we are! hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!

**K M Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N—**I am so grateful for all the reviews! I can't tell you how good it feels to open my email and see all the alerts! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I want to take this time now to plug for the story that inspired me to write this one, "Switch" RZZMG. It is fantastic. If you get a chance, go read it! (After you read this one of course) :)

Without further ado, chapter 2 of The Lioness and the Serpent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I seek to reap financial benefits from this piece of fiction. I am merely a fan yearning to manipulate Rowling's characters in such a way as to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"If you knew I wanted you, why didn't you just do something about it?"

"Granger, I like things to be done in a certain way… I also do not appreciate being used. I have had too many aspects of my life controlled by other people. My sexuality and the goings on of my bedroom are some of the few things that I still have yet to relinquish." Draco closed the book he had been reading and looked at her.

"I understand that now. And I am sorry." She stood in the doorway, rubbing her arm absently as if her feared so would get bitten by some strange feral animal. Draco felt as if he'd love to do the biting.

He chuckled to himself. "Come, Granger, sit here with me on the bed." She did as he asked.

"So, why did you think that I would be a suitable choice for you to use while exacting your revenge on my good, old, chum the Weasel? Hmm?" Draco rolled onto his side so he could get a better view of Hermione's face.

"I heard people talking…" She looked down. She must've been ashamed and embarrassed of the things she had heard, still such the prude.

"People?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Girls from all different houses. I kept hearing how great you were and how much they envied each other. I was curious and thought this would be a great research opportunity, also…you being the son of a notably horrid Death Eater, and a former inductee into Voldemort's ranks would only increase Ron's sense of jealousy and rage." She looked up at him, her eyes, moist with honesty and the smallest hint at arousal. Excellent.

"I do understand the bit about my dark connections, but what is this about a research opportunity?" There went the other eyebrow and the smirk.

"It wasn't meant to be anything more than that. I wanted to know what it was like to be with _the_ number one shag Hogwarts has had for the past three years running."

"Number one, huh? Who's number two? And have you been with them?" The smirk was turning into a grin of skepticism. He knew that she hadn't been with anyone, except perhaps for _maybe_ Weasley.

"Top Ten, apart from you."

Draco couldn't believe it. "Ten?"

"Ten."

"Start from the bottom up, in rank—not quality to your tastes." Draco fumed. He was hoping to be at _least_ her second ever.

"Well at number ten we have Terrance Higgs whom you know of course, nine is Seamus Finnagan, eight is Owen Cauldwell, he's a Ravenclaw, seven… Dean Thomas, six…Fred _and_ George Weasley, five…Oliver Wood, four…Blaise Zabini, three…Cedric Diggory, two…Harry Potter, and then…you."

Draco's eyes felt as if they were about to fall out of his head. He was astonished, amazed, abashed, amused and a whole slew of other 'a' adjectives. "Who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Hermione Granger?" He looked under the sheets and under his pillow. "So, you've been with all these boys then?"

"Why do you sound so amazed? You've been with at least twice as many girls." She seemed to be gaining some confidence. Maybe she would develop enough to fight back. He'd like that.

"This is true. I was just astonished that the Prude of Hogwarts had seen and gotten so much action, some of which would even seem a bit exotic for her assumed tastes. That is to say…I assumed that a threesome would be too taboo for you." Ugh. That rhymed too much for Draco. It was "too cute."

"It was fun for a fling. Not something I want to make a habit of." Hermione made herself more comfortable by turning around to face him, arranging herself cross-legged on his queen sized bed adorned with silver satin sheets and a good heavy emerald comforter.

Thank Merlin! Draco was not one for sharing…especially not on a regular basis. Every once in a while, maybe. _Maybe_.

They sat there, in silence for what seemed like hours. Draco had picked his book back up and was going to return to the last paragraph of the page when Hermione spoke up. "So…."

"So." Sorry, Scarecrow. You and Tip will just have to keep fighting Jellia Jam all by yourselves.

"Aren't you…? I mean, would you…" She sighed heavily, trying to find the appropriate words for the question Draco was dying for her to ask. "What do you think of my proposition?"

"And what was your proposition exactly?" He wasn't sure what she was getting at. She hadn't actually ever asked him to do anything for her in exchange for anything in return. She had merely explained her behavior.

"About…you know...relations." Draco noticed the blush that was beginning to make a permanent home on Hermione's cheekbones.

"I don't recall any kind of proposition… Remind me again what the parameters were?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and made some sort of noise that women used to show that they are aggravated and annoyed. She also stood up, an act that signaled to Draco that he was quickly losing what he had been strategically vying for, so he also stood up.

"You are so difficult! First you act like you want to get me drunk to get me in bed with you, I ask you if you want to shag me to get back at Ron, I tell you that I want to shag you because you are apparently tops, and now you act like you don't care?" Hermione was clearly angry. Had she sent out clear vibes and direct signals that she wanted him? Draco knew that she had, but it was all part of his little scheme.

"I told you, Granger. I like things to be done in a certain way."

"Oh, yeah? So tell me what I'm supposed to do? Am I supposed to just let you command and control me? Let you instruct me on what actions to perform? Let you tell me I'm worthless? Is that what you want?" She made to slap him, but Draco caught her wrist.

"Yes, all except the worthless bit. And you know that it would feel so good to let someone else have control for a change. You, Hermione Granger, who micromanages every single minute of her day can only dream of how good it feels to not know what comes next. When you were with any of those other blokes, did they ever surprise you? Did they ever disregard your requests and give you what you really wanted instead of what you asked for? Did any of them do what you have dreamed I would do to you?" He squeezed her wrist little by little as he spoke, and he let go as he waited for the response that never came.

"I thought not, here's what you need to do right now. Go to your bedroom for five minutes. Breathe. Calm down, and think truly and deeply. Do you want this? If once the five minutes has passed and you're still not sure then you don't really want to get back at Weasley, and you really could care less about what those other girls said. I will not wait any longer than five minutes. Go."

She left, and for the second time that night, within five minutes there was a knock at Draco Malfoy's bedroom door.

**End.**

**A/N—**Okay! So this was, of course, not the main event, but don't worry! It's coming! Also Draco is being dominant, but Hermione will have her go! As always please feel free to leave a comment! Any flavor is awesome! Good reviews, bad reviews, I'll take anything you want to give! Easy peasy lemon sleazy! Lol.

References for folks who didn't get them! Only one that I could spot: Scarecrow, Tip, and Jellia Jam… from the book that Draco was reading. It was from the "The Land of Oz," second in the Oz series written by Frank L. Baum. I like to think that Draco would read anything…he and Hermione are the same that way.

Again thank you so much for the reviews and goading to extend this fic! Here is a shameful plug for some of my other stuff: If you like The Beatles, I've done some "semi-songfics." This is where I take the lyrics and make them into real dialogue. (I also tried my hand a real songfic where the song was the story and there were snippets of plot tossed in) Plus I have another Dramione fic "Suffer No More" and an OC fic "Girls Can Play Quidditch." Both of which I am in the process of revamping and updating.

Leave me a review!

Go read "Switch" by RZZMG!

Have a fun and fantastic day!

**K M Rose**

**P.S.—**if you have a request of an aspect of the lemon for the next chapter be sure to include that in your review, or send me a pm! :) Awesome! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N—**I am so grateful for all the reviews! I can't tell you how good it feels to open my email and see all the alerts! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Without further ado, chapter 3 of The Lioness and the Serpent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I seek to reap financial benefits from this piece of fiction. I am merely a fan yearning to manipulate Rowling's characters in such a way as to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door.<p>

"It's open."

Hermione walked in, head up; eyes bright. She was still wearing her tank top and boxers, but there was something different. Draco looked her up and down noticing the lace peeking out from under the strap of her shirt. She had changed her underclothes. Points to Gryffindor. The look on her face was one of confidance, curiosity, nervousness, and just plain sex..

"Why, Granger, to what do I owe this visit?"

Hermione sneered with a sarcastic smile.

"Come, come. No need to be snide." Draco gestured for Hermione to step into his room so he could close the door. "I imagine you have reached a decision? At least that is what your choice of underclothes suggests." His eyes glittered hungrily at her.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I imagine I have." She stood stiffly at the foot of his bed. Biting her lip, an act that was not lost on Draco.

"Shall we discuss the parameters of this endeavor?" Draco indicated to Hermione that she was to sit on the edge of his bed as he leaned against his desk. She did as she was asked. "What are you looking to get out of this? It certainly isn't experience…you've got more than enough of that, from what I've heard. So what is it that you are looking for?" Draco looked down at her.

She didn't look him in the eyes as she answered, "I need to know what it is like. I've already told you. I want to know what it is like to fuck the Number One Shag at Hogwarts."

Draco laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"What makes you think that I would let you fuck me?" A grin spread salaciously across his face. Oh how misinformed this girl was…

"Excuse me!? Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough for you? Is this blood related, because so help me Merlin… I will not stay here and allow you to bully me." She stood up and made to leave, but Draco caught one of her wrists and squeezed hard enough to make Hermione audibly gasp.

"Oh, dear. I believe we shall have to go over the rules." He pulled Hermione back towards the bed and made her sit, never releasing his grip on her wrist.

"I'm sorry, rules?"

"Why, yes, dear. Rules. There must always be rules… what's that muggle phrase? It's all fun and games until someone loses and eye? Don't want that now do we?" He began to caress her cheeks and hair. "You wouldn't look as lovely with an eye patch on your beautiful face." He could tell that she was starting to understand. He watched her blinks slow down, and her breathing get a bit shallow and light.

"First, this doesn't need to be more than a onetime thing, correct?" He might not be a Death Eater any longer, and the new Ministry officials might look favorably on mixed-blood couples, but he was still a pure-blood, and he didn't want to do anything that would tarnish his pure-blood social connections…especially while he was still in school.

"S-sure." She swallowed hard.

"Second," he clasped her other wrist. "From this moment on you hereby give over all of your control of the situation to me." His grip tightened, causing Hermione to yelp. "I will control every part of your pleasure, your pain, maybe even your soul. Understood?"

"I—I don't know."

Draco watched as worry spread across her face. He released her wrists and went to open the door. "If you can't give over complete control to me, then I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do for you. I already told you that I must have complete control over my bed and those persons in it. If you don't want that then I will let you go without a second thought…but you will never know what it is like. Even if you read every book in the world, you will be thirsting for that last little bit of knowledge for the rest of your life. So? Which is it? Me? Or 'Sod off'?"

Draco watched Hermione close her eyes. She must be weighing all of her options. He knew what the answer was going to be. He knew her. She couldn't live with herself knowing that that she had given up learning something as fantastic as this. "You."

"Wonderful." He pushed her to the bed. Taking both of her wrists into one of his hands, he stretched her arms up over her head rendering her practically immobile. "The third and last rule," His grin returned crinkling the corners of his eyes with malicious glee. "You will enjoy every sodding minute of it."

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N—**Thank you for your continued support! Hugs and kisses and lemons for all of you! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I seek to reap financial benefits from this piece of fiction. I am merely a fan yearning to manipulate Rowling's characters in such a way as to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

"_So? Which is it? Me? Or 'Sod off'?"_

_Draco watched Hermione close her eyes. She must be weighing all of her options. He knew what the answer was going to be. He knew her. She couldn't live with herself knowing that that she had given up learning something as fantastic as this. "You."_

_"Wonderful." He pushed her to the bed. Taking both of her wrists into one of his hands, he stretched her arms up over her head rendering her practically immobile. "The third and last rule," His grin returned crinkling the corners of his eyes with malicious glee. "You will enjoy every sodding minute of it."_

With that he crashed his lips into hers. Commanding her mouth to open with his tongue, gliding over hers. The dance had begun.

He released her wrists, smiling at the dark red splotches that were forming into bruises from where his hand had been gripping them. He also smiled at the whimper that the act elicited from Granger. "Take off your boxers and tank top. Leave your underthings on." He stood up and got off of the bed, standing at the far end of the room near his desk, arms folded, eyes devouring.

She didn't hesitate. Within the blink of an eye her clothes were on the floor and she was standing by the door, clad in a black lacy bra and matching lace boyshorts.

"Now, get on your knees."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Get on your knees. I will not ask again." He narrowed his eyes, wishing that he had thought to retrieve his riding crop out of his armoire before all of this had started. She might need a bit of convincing for a few things.

Luckily this was not one of those things. She dropped down to all fours. Bonus points. "Crawl to me."

Draco watched as she faced the floor and began crawling to him. He was beginning to suspect that she had done something similar before. When she reached him, she did not look up. She just sat up onto her knees and kept her eyes to the floor.

"Granger, have you ever been someone's submissive before? Shake or nod."

Draco watched as she shook her head. "Then explain yourself?"

Granger shrugged, "I've read several books."

"Ah! Books! I should've known it was books. I was beginning to worry that maybe you had done this before. Anyway, now that we have that cleared up…" Draco removed his tie from his neck, and put it around Granger's. Tightening it just enough to make Granger inhale sharply. "Yes, that's better. Doesn't that feel good?" He didn't even bother to notice her response; he just began removing the rest of his school clothes. Socks were the first to go, followed by his dress shirt. Next was his t-shirt. Then, he removed his belt from his trousers. He looped it, and gently stroked Granger's jaw line, noting her gasp.

Draco carefully set his belt down on his desk, and pulled down his trousers, leaving him in nothing but his black, boxer briefs. Granger must have looked up at some point, because there was a huge red blush across her face and chest. She was aroused.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco played with the end of his tie. Considering whether or not to leave it on her as a leash, or tie her hands together with it. "Hmm? What do you want me to do to you? Cause I could do anything. I could force you down onto my cock and choke you with my tie. Or, I could tie you up and fuck you with my fingers. Better yet… I could tie you up and whip you till you came. Which will it be? I will be generous and let you choose."

It wasn't until his pants were around his ankles and her mouth was on his cock that Draco realized what Granger had done. He pulled back on the tie violently, causing Granger to sputter and cough around his penis. "Tsk tsk tsk, Granger. You can't just go about making your own decisions. But I guess since this is what you have chosen…" He forced her head back down between his legs, keeping his grip tight on his tie. He guided her head up and down his throbbing cock, letting her breathe every so often for only a few seconds at a time.

"Oh Granger! Yessssss! How deep can you take me? Hmm? Why don't we find out." He pulled her down onto his penis, forcing it down her throat and held it there.

"Mmmm," hummed Draco. "3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" He released her after he gleefully counted the seconds that she was on him. "Tell me, Granger. Did you like that?"

Hermione just stared at him, wiping the saliva from her chin.

"Answer me." He knew her answer. He could read the expression on her face. She was hungrier for him now than when they started this whole thing.

"Yes. Yes, I liked it." She took the tie off of her neck, handing it back to Draco and stood up. Her face wet with saliva and sweat. "What now?"

End.

A/N—Thanks again for reading! I'm sorry about not posting sooner! I'll try and get a few more up soon-ish!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**—Ahhhhhh! The next chapter is here!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I seek to reap financial benefits from this piece of fiction. I am merely a fan yearning to manipulate Rowling's characters in such a way as to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

"Ah yes, what now? What to do to you?" Draco hopped up onto his desk and gently fingered the silk of his tie. Rolling it between his thumb and first finger. Her brazen-ness surprised him. He had not expected her to jump into things like she had. Then an idea popped into his head.

"You want to get back at Weasley, yes?"

She nodded her head.

"And I want nothing more than to humiliate the fucker. So, why don't we invite dear, old Ronald to our little party?"

"What are you saying?" Hermione looked scared to death. She couldn't possibly fathom the fun that Draco would have with this whole idea.

"I have already sent him a note from you saying that you would like to rectify your friendship." He couldn't help but hide the evil grin that crept up onto his face. "Think about it, love. Not only will you get to have a go at me, but you will be searing the image of you in the throes of passion into his brain forever. He will always realize that he never once made you feel like that. Ever."

There was a knock at their common room door.

"Answer it."

"Shouldn't I put something else on?"

"Answer the door, now. Make it convincing. I will be out shortly."

Hermione left Draco's bedroom and went to open the door.

'Ah, Draco. This whole muggle idea of killing two birds with one stone is fantastic! And oh how I have longed to humiliate the Weasle! And Granger! Oh! Granger! What a mouth that witch has! Too bad we agreed that this should be a one off, I could get used to that mouth!'

It had been about five minutes since Granger had let in Weasley. 'Time to make your entrance old bean.' Draco kicked his pants off of his ankles and casually walked out into the common room.

"Why, Weasley! Old chum! What are you doing here! Dear Hermione didn't tell me that we were having guests! We were just getting ready for bed, or we would have put on something a little more modest! Hermione, be a dear and fetch lovely, Ronald here a glass of something. What would you like? Water? Milk? Pumpkin juice?"

Ron ogled Draco as if he had sprouted horns. "Www-water would be jjjj-just fine, thank you."

Once Hermione had left the room, Draco sat down on the coffee table in front of Ron. "You listen here you little fuck. I hate you. So you are going to sit there and watch as I fuck the living daylights out of your ex-girlfriend." He then cast 'petrificus totallus' on Ron, and punched him in the dick just to make sure the spell stuck. Satisfied that Ron was indeed petrified, Draco sat back and watched as the tears of pain trickled down Weasley's face.

Draco looked up and noticed that Hermione had come back with the glass of water, and had placed it down on the end table. "Shall we?"

Mouths again crashed together in a battle of lips, teeth and tongues. Draco pulled at Hermione's underthings and she struggled out of them. "Pleasure yourself on the coffee table, love… I will be right back."

Draco slipped into his bedroom. He retrieved his belt from his desk and his crop from the armoire. 'What else might I need? Ah yes! Clamps!' He opened a drawer and shuffled the contents around until he found the pair of clamps that were connected with a thin silver chain. 'These will do quite nicely.'

Upon returning, Draco was greeted with the sight of Granger writhing around on the coffee table moaning for his return. Tears were streaming freely from Weasley's face, and Draco could only imagine the hard-on the Weasel would have had.

"Up." Draco beckoned for Granger to get up. He looped the belt around her neck and fastened it into one of the holes, so it was tight around her neck. "Turn the table long ways. Then bend over with your arms out."

She did as she was told, moaning Draco's name the whole time.

"Ronald, do you want me to whip her? Do you want to see the look of pleasure that she gets from being struck? Why do you think that she never came for you? You are pathetic."

Draco then bent down close to Granger's ear. "Would you like to be whipped?"

She moaned. He pulled the belt tighter, "I'm sorry I didn't understand you. Would you like me to whip you?"

"Yes!" She gasped, the belt must have been cutting into her skin.

"Have it your way, dear." He reared back and slammed the riding crop quickly against her bum. A welt immediately sprang up, white in the center and red all around. Granger hollered, her eyes screwed shut, but her glorious mouth formed into a pleasured 'o'. Draco released most of Ron's body from the spell, making sure that he was still stuck to the couch. He struck Granger again. _Whap!_ Draco watched as Ron's sweatpants danced away from his thighs. _Whap!_ 'Of course the Weasel is getting off on this. Let's try a different approach.' _Whap!_ "Granger, dear?"

_Whap!_

"Yes?" She struggled to say between gasps of pleasure from the contact of the crop.

_Whap!_

"Would you like to be in control? Would you like to dominate sad, little Weasley?"

_Whap! Whap! Whap!_

The last strike of the crop sent Granger over the edge, she keened and rubbed her thighs together like there was no tomorrow. Her body shook and she threw her head back, letting out a shriek of pleasure that Draco was sure he had never heard the likes of before. 'This bitch is a damn freak! How have we never fucked before?' "Well, love?"

She opened her eyes; they were nearly black from arousal. "Only if you still dominate me at the same time." She stared straight at Ron as she said this. Draco assumed she was thinking of all the things she could do to him.

"Of course, dear." With that he grabbed her hair and pulled her off of the table and threw her to the couch. "Tell Weasley what you want him to do."

"Strip."

Ron looked between the two of them, wildly. Still not able to speak or move his upper body.

"Oh, right… I forgot. Sorry, chap. There… Now, strip." Draco removed the rest of the spell from Ron.

"You two are crazy! Why should I stay and take this abuse!" Ron made to stand up, but fell back to the couch from the force of Draco's hand across his face.

"You are going to stay because you don't want word getting around that you are a damned pillow biter. Do you?" Draco caressed Ron's waistband with the tip of the crop.

"I've never done such a thing! You have no proof!"

"Oh don't I?" Draco opened the drawer of the end table and pulled out an envelope. "Inside this, there are pictures of you taking it up the arse from a certain member of your house, who if I recall correctly is sleeping with your sister. Now, if you want to damage both of their reputations as well as your own, then by all means… Step out of that door. If you don't… then strip and do as the lady tells you."

End.

A/N—Yay! Send me reviews of what you want Hermione to do to Ronald!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N—**Ahhhhhh! The next chapter is here! Sorry for the delay, finals and school and everything. Ugh…

If anyone would like to create a cover image for this fic, or has been inspired to create any sort of art related to it, please feel free to send links of them to me!

Also, I'm sure you all can tell, but I have no beta… This saddens me a bit. If you would like to, or know someone who would like to beta for me that would be quite awesome! Just let me know! Either in a review or a PM!

I appreciate every step each of you have made for me and this fic: alerts, favorites, reviews… All of it! I read every single review! And every email that tells me I have a new fan! You are all so dear to me!

filthysmile, Moonraven81, Darnell, Salerio the Dragon, grey eyes lover, The Virgin Butterfly, MortalInstrumentsObsessed, TheLadySongSerenade, voldyismyfather, colao, pobrediabla, writerxpirate, SJ3GIRL, amandaisalwayswright, Laaza, Lilian Moony Black, VAMPIRESEX, GirForPrez, I am just a rapper, Enigma, fantasia-49, allisath, FeloriaForever, Revengeful Desire, LuvStruckWriter, Brianda Cullen, bella malfoy Cullen, acerbusfides, The Chaminator, darlingcassie, . .dragons, xoKelswelsxo, Aradia1013, Hunter's Heir, lizagarner, KataralovesAang, bellaedwardginnyharry, ToxicTeuta, theduchesseris, doctorwhonerd98, penumbria7, XO Love Lady 08, mi carra1123, sandylovejay, Sheebs, 6Vamp-3Were-4Witc-11Wiz, 94acidespresso, AllThereIs, Anthousai, Artemis-chan, Clipse, Come l'Amante Va, CretianStar, DBZZY, , Goth Princess Kyra, Ima Braxton, Jareth'sQueenBitch, LeanneDaseyLover, Lillygoddesss, MrsEdwardCullen13, NotSoSuper23, Nyra Nightfall, RomanticDudette, Serenity-Noire-Sirius, SuppSammi, Torya, cloisginnyharryforever, fluffy ninja bunny, gothfairy15, jest7, lanieperales, lilkairi17, lka0110, macer0307, malfoylover017, 10, xPorcelainMaskx, 94acidespresso, Amawasya, Aradia1013, Bellaroe, CAM369487, CoCoBear286, Countess Black, Crazy Twilight Addict, Draco lover 91, Harryfan94, Hot Rod's Girl, In Love With the Wrong Guy, Jinnx, Jolin Hermione Malfoy, K. Ly, Karii Malfoy, Kraphic-Violence, L00ve-Joanna, Lady Fyria, MadBlossomingPrincess, MuffinsAreUglyCupcakes, Ntly, RedVinesAreAmazing, RoseMarauder, Scarlet Dewdrops, SlytherinPrincessxXx, Swarek-Malfoy, TheHopelessRomantic24, TheLadySongSerenade , Tonii-Luxton , Vallerria, Wolfwifey0611, Wolness, .disasters, brebee2010, brighteyes2889, giganpark, inuyasha247, lka0110, lovelife1994, pcirish, rec2527, running angel, .9, tiffc10, ucantfindjello

All of you…you give me the feels.** =^-^=**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I seek to reap financial benefits from this piece of fiction. I am merely a fan yearning to manipulate Rowling's characters in such a way as to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

"_You are going to stay because you don't want word getting around that you are a damned pillow biter. Do you?" Draco caressed Ron's waistband with the tip of the crop._

"_I've never done such a thing! You have no proof!" _

"_Oh don't I?" Draco opened the drawer of the end table and pulled out an envelope. "Inside this, there are pictures of you taking it up the arse from a certain member of your house, who if I recall correctly is sleeping with your sister. Now, if you want to damage both of their reputations as well as your own, then by all means… Step out of that door. If you don't… then strip and do as the lady tells you."_

Ron's eyes grew wide. He must have been weighing his options and considering Draco's level of seriousness. His eyes flitted about the room—lingering a bit too long on Draco's bare midsection and thighs…and what lay in between.

"Hermione, dear. It seems that Ronald is having a tough time of making a decision. Be a love and fetch my owl for me. I believe I have a few letters to write and photos to enclose…"

"FINE!" Ron stood up from the couch. "You win! You bloody, fucking, wanker! You win!"

"Lovely. Now, strip down to your pants. Sit back down and do as we say, like a good little boy." Draco turned to Hermione as Ron took his clothes off. She was sitting on the other end of the couch. Her legs were crossed and she was running her index finger along the outline of her lips. Her slightly tanned skin accentuated by the black of her bra and knickers. To say that the sight was erotic was an understatement. For the second time that night Draco's cock twitched uncomfortably. The movement not lost on Hermione. He watched as a grin spread across her face. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that grin off of her face. Look at her, acting as if she has some sort of control over Draco. No one influences Draco's feelings. He is calm, cool, collected, and sauve as all fucking get out… always.

"Granger, please. Come kneel here beside me." Draco watched her glide out of the arm chair and arrange herself at his feet. "Now then pet, what is it you would like to do? Hmm?" He began to stroke Hermione's hair while she fidgeted and tried to think of what she wanted. "Why don't you suck my cock? Wouldn't that be nice?" He'd shove his prick so far down her throat she would be hoarse for days, and oh god how he would love to hear her answer all of her know-it-all questions with a voice, raspy from over use. Draco dragged his eyes over to Ron, who was visibly trying not to shove his hand down his pants. "Oh come now, do try harder to be civilized, Ronald dear. If you wanted to go for a wank, you needn't have stayed. Did he need to stay Granger, love?"

As she opened her mouth to giggle out an answer, Draco roughly grabbed her hair and forced her mouth down onto his erect member. He began thrusting with wild abandon, making a noise through gritted teeth each time the head of his cock made contact with the back of Granger's throat.

A strangled cry reached Draco's ears, he jerked Hermione's mouth off of his cock, not losing the grip he had of her hair, and turned to look at Ron. The Weasel's face was red and blotchy, as was his chest. His arms were slack at his sides, but his hands were balled into fists; the knuckles deliciously white and shaking. A dark spot was quite noticeable on the front of his pants.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Granger, dear, it seems that our lover has gone and made such a mess of his pants." Draco began to drag her on her knees over to where Weasley was recovering on the couch. "How shall we clean all of this up?" Hermione began straining towards Ron's crotch, but Draco kept his grip tightly wound in her hair. "Oh! I have quite the idea…Can you guess what it is, love?" He let her hair go, and immediately Hermione began to mouth Ron's quickly returning erection thorough the mess of his pants. She sucked and licked his entire length, making the cotton cling from the wetness of her tongue.

"Why Granger, you are the cleverest witch of our age! That was precisely the idea I had! But, let's get him proper cleaned up shall we? How should we do that, love?"

Draco kneeled behind Hermione as she looked up at Ron, "Ronald, take these damned pants off."

"I believe you should do as the lady says, old sport. Pillow photos and all…" Draco winked at the red-headed lump of self-loathing that was on the couch. The lump remained motionless.

Draco snaked his hand back up into Hermione's hair, winding it around his fingers and pulling hard, causing her to gasp out, "Ronald, I will not ask again!"

Still, Ron remained where he was on the sofa.

"Granger, I believe that he needs some motivation. Here, let me help." Draco practically picked Hermione up by her hair and had her on the cushions beside Ron. "Now, dear, you are a bit closer. Try again."

Without warning Hermione slapped Ron across the face, "You are a pouf! A pillow-biter! A fucking shirt lifter! If you don't want that to be common knowledge, around the school, or Merlin forbid, your mother to know…then take your sodding pants off!"

The effect of the slap on Ron was quite evident between his thighs. The fabric had sprung up and away from the skin there. His face was red from the insults and the thought of the embarrassment it would cause Ginny or his mum if either of them ever saw those photos…

"Oh, my… Now this is interesting," cooed Draco. "You like that don't you, Weasley? Do it again, Hermione."

She slapped Ron again, his response was a groan that could only have been caused by pleasure. "I think he does like is, Malfoy." A salacious grin spread across her face. "May I slap him again?"

Another groan from Ron.

"No, dear. I have a better idea… Help our lover out of his pants. I must retrieve some playthings for us. But first!" Draco picked up the clamps from the end table. "Now who wants to have fun first? Better yet…Granger get on the Weasel's lap facing him…" She did as she was told. More points to Gryffindor. Once she was comfortable, with Weasley's prick jutting up from between them, Malfoy approached with the clamps. He attached one to Granger's left nipple. She hissed at the cold and sudden pressure, gleefully Draco tugged at the chain. "Lovely."

Next, he attached the other clamp to Ron's right nipple, who responded with a moan and with bucking his hips slightly. Draco tugged on Ron's end of the chain a bit more roughly than he had Granger's, "Now, now, love. None of that yet. I have to go get some more playthings for us." His hands went to the back of both Hermione and Ron's necks, and he pulled the hair there tight, eliciting wonderful sounds from both. "Now, when I return I want to see the two of snogging, JUST snogging, as if your lives depended on it. Because as far as you know… they do." Draco winked and went to his bedroom in search of more fun things for him and his toys to play with.

**End.**

**A/N-**Awesome! Hooray! You made it to the end of yet another chapter from my very first smut!fic… chocolate and champagne for all of you!

Just a reminder from the beginning note:  
>If you would like to beta for me that would be deliciously helpful!<br>Reviews are lovely.  
>You are all sexy, and I hope you all know it.<p>

**K M Rose**


End file.
